Question: Multiply. $2\dfrac{2}{3} \times 2\dfrac23 ~=~ $
Explanation: First, let's rewrite $2\dfrac23$ as a fraction. Then, we can multiply. $\phantom{=} 2\dfrac{2}{3} \times 2\dfrac23$ $ = ~\dfrac{8}3 \times \dfrac{8}3$ $ $ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] $=\dfrac{8\times 8}{3 \times3}$ $=\dfrac{64}{9}$ The product, in lowest terms, is $\dfrac{64}{9}$. We can also write this as $7\dfrac1{9}$.